The Deaf Queen: Continued
by skitternimble
Summary: A series of moments in the lives of Lyplora and Misto. This is actually kinda an experiment, since there's no dialogue in this at all. There's also no continuous story, it's just different scenes in their lives. Please REVIEW! Misto/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Okay, so this is a little idea I had, fanfics that are kinda like silent movies. (And I know, other people have done this, I just wanted to write a series of them like this).**

**Since there's no dialogue, there's just naration. Describing what the characters are doing, how they feel, and how they observe one another. **

**There's also little description of things like background and scenery, focusing all on the characters themselves and how they're interacting.**

**It's also all in first tense, as it's actually supposed to be happening.**

**And this is not a continuous story, it's just a bunch of different events in the lives of these characters, as the ideas come. I could even use some suggestions.**

* * *

Lyplora falls back onto the nest in exhaustion, finally feeling the third kitten slide free from her body. The last delivery had been the most painful of the three, but she didn't care, as she felt Misto squeeze her wrist encouragingly. To her, it's all worth it for the kittens.

Her breath comes in short pants, her chest heaving up and down after her exhaustive labor. Slowly she looks around at Jenny, as the old gumbie cat severs the umbilical cord and begins cleaning the kitten.

Mistoffelees' rough tongue meets her forehead, a loving gesture that she needed, as her tears join the beads of sweat already rolling down her face.

She tries to roll onto her side, but Misto stops her, still holding her paws in his, her head in his lap.

He leans down and nuzzles her, and she tries to meekly smile, until she notices Jenny taking the kitten and hurrying into the other room, same thing she had done with the others.

She wimpers slightly at this, her heart sinking at the thought of not being able to see her own kittens. It's like a knife to the back, only worse, because these are her kits, her babies.

Misto comes around into her line of sight, not letting go of her paws, only looking down at his mate with sincere love in his eyes.

He lets go of one paw and reaches for the rag laying next to her neck, using it to wipe away some of the sweat from her face, her leaning into it, so happy to have a mate that cares so much.

She had actually asked before she had even gone into labor for something to bite down on, not wanting anyone to hear her screams while having the kittens. So they had given her this, a towel to clench her teeth down on, which worked quite well.

As they wait, Misto tends to her, helping Lyplora to sit up and take a little water. But she seems distant, looking desperately at the door Jenny had taken her kittens through, wondering when she'll be able to see them.

Normally, Jenny wouldn't just rush off with a new mother's kittens right after birth, something is up, and Lyplora and Misto know it.

So Lyplora just lays there, feeling Misto run his paw through her head fur gently, wanting her to know that it would all be okay.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Jenny comes back into the room, holding one of the kittens in her arms. She's smiling, looking at the parents with happiness for their new additions, but there seems to be something bothering the old queen.

The kitten is a little queen, brown and black, with fluff on her chest like her father, and a pink nose like her mom.

Lyplora can barely believe her eyes as she takes the sleeping kit; sitting up more, almost crying as she tiredly but lovingly licks her kitten's ears.

They don't even notice Jenny has left the room, as Misto leans over and gently touches his daughter's face, almost afraid of the tiny creature.

Without warning, Lyplora lets him take it, putting the kitten in his hands, with a grin on her face. Seeing the tom awkwardly hold his first born kit, it's a precious moment.

When Jenny comes back in the room, there is a serious look on her face. Quickly, she beckons for Misto to come speak to her; he gives the kitten back to Lyplora and approaches the now almost frantic gumbie cat

Lyplora watches them whispering back and fourth to each other, wondering what the problem is. She holds her kitten close to her chest, afraid Jenny will take it away from her again, and she runs a protective paw down her daughter's back.

As she observes the two cats, she notices that Misto begins to look more and more upset, which sends waves of fear coursing through her. It looks like Misto is getting extremely frustrated with Jenny, until he is literally screaming at her.

Finally, Jenny hurries out of the room, coming back a minute later carrying the two kittens in her arms.

Lyplora looks up hopefully at this, it really is a crime to keep a mother from her child. She has a look of longing on her face, so afraid that something may be wrong with the kittens.

But after Jenny unhappily gives the kittens back to Misto, it feels like she can finally take a breath, all the fear that had been choking her finally lifted.

Mistoffelees looks at Jenny like a lion defending his cubs, but holding his two new borns as gently as if they were made of glass.

Lyplora is almsot crying again as Misto turns and brings the kittens back toward her, the tears finally spilling over as she is allowed to hold these two for the first time.

Jenny stands there in her doorway, not looking threatening, but just extremely over worried.

But Misto doesn't even notice her anymore, doesn't care what she thinks. To him, it shouldn't matter if the two kittens Jenny had withheld might be deaf, he just wants to bring his family home.

* * *

**What do yall think? Is it too weird, too hard to follow not using any dialogue? Tell me what yall think, because I just love the character Lyplora, who wrote herself practically and who I want to write about again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Hey people, tell me what you think! I love hearing from yall.**

* * *

Lyplora rests her head against a soft fluffy pillow, holding her only male kitten, Donatello.

The tiny kitten nuzzles into his mother's fur, his tuxedo coat exactly like his fathers. He had just finished nursing, and now all he seems to want to do is snuggle deeply into her arms.

Lyplora gently licks his tiny head and ears, almost in awe of just how perfect he and his siblings are.

She meditates on this as she peers into the box where the other two are . The two little queens sleeping in the box are Demitri and Athena, Athena being the oldest, the brown and black mottled one who Jenny didn't think was deaf. The other was Demitri, named for Demeter, white with orange and black flecks, whit a little black bowtie like her father's.

The kittens are snuggling close together, fast asleep.

Lyplora watches as their sides rise and fall, the way they bat their little paws, their every subtle movement.

Suddenly, Lyplora notices that the door to the den is opening, sitting up a bit as she sees her mate entering the room.

Mistoffelees has a big goofy grin on his face, the silly, flustered look of a new but proud father.

He walks up to her and gets down on his knees, kissing her on the cheek as he gently pets his son's ears. It seems all he can door is admire them, his family, all he ever wanted. All his attention is focused on them, they're his focus, his dream.

But as he's about to sit down, his ears perk up and he turns his head as he hears someone knocking on the door. Lyplora looks at him questioningly and realizes he hears someone at the door, so she cranes her neck to look around him.

Misto holds up one paw and nods to Lyplora, and then walks back down the hallway to the front door.

Lyplora sighs as he does this, wishing they could be left alone for a little while, since the whole tribe was excited about the new kittens and wouldn't leave them alone.

She reflects on this as she waits for him to get back, gently stroking little Donatello, her thoughts wondering here and there, but always coming back to her mate and kittens.

Mistoffelees sticks his head around the corner, smiling broadling and winking, confusing Lyplora a little. And then he comes around the corner with a huge bouquet of flowers, smirking a little at his mate.

Lyplora is completely taken by surprise by this, as she brings a paw to her mouth in shock.

The flowers are red and white lillies, arranged in a small cobalt vase.

Misto sets them down on the table next to where Lyplora is sitting, having no idea who could have possibly sent them.

But Lyplora grins slyly as she looks at them, knowing that this is the closest she will ever get to an apology from a certain member of the tribe.

And as she turns her head and looks out the window, her smile grows even bigger, as she sees the red queen sneaking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to get back to this particular story, but hey, I'm back! **

**And I must say, Chicago was amazing, I can't believe I've never left the South until now. I missed all the fanficky people so much, it's good to be back!**

**Note: I just wanted to thank Cocobutterrox and Phantom's Ange for reviewing this, yall are great.**

* * *

Lyplora sits alone, huddled in a corner between an old refrigerator and some car parts, taking a long drag of catnip. She blows the smoke in a hard puff, closing her eyes as she finds she can't even look at herself.

She had been here for hours, sad and angry and alone, just wanting the pain to go away.

But of course it won't, it never does when you try to drown it or make yourself forget... Forget that on this very day, her old fiance Orangelow was hit by a car, that on this very day, she saw his innerds smeared across the street, his blood on the pavement...

She gives a small squeak as she looks up at the darkening sky, the wind chilling her fur but the joint in her paw burning her skin slightly. The smell of slightly singed fur wafts through the air with the smoke.

But it wasn't just Orangelow, although the guilt from still being sad about that is eating her up inside, it's more about all the death she had seen, her, the healer.

She killed Macavity with her own paws, without even realizing what she was doing, as she was having a flashback of her fiance dead on the pavement after seeing Misto get killed.

Of course, she was able to save Misto in the end, able to bring him back, but it was still traumatizing and emotionally scaring to see him like that.

Just holding Misto's lifeless body for those frightening moments, that would haunt her for the rest of her life. The fear she had experienced, so scared she wouldn't be able to start his heart again.

She grips her chest with one paw, the ache deep within coming from the culmination of all of these things and more. Her eyes drooping from the effects of the nip, every burden stays with her, she knows she can't escape from them. She can't escape the fact that she killed someone, however evil; that fear that still looms over her, that she'll somehow lose Misto, the loss of Orangelow-

She shakes her head at the thought, since Orangelow has been dead for two years, and she loves Misto now; but witnessing Orangelow's death was traumatic. And now that she knows she can heal, it hurts even more to know that she might have saved him, but then she wouldn't be with Misto...

She loves her life here, and wouldn't want to have done it any other way, but did that mean Orangelow had to die?

Lyplora's eyes grow wide at this realization and she quickly takes another drag at the remains of the joint in her paw, wanting to block out these thoughts, surround herself in nothingness, but reality is too strong to drown out forever.

Like the darkness slowly overtaking the land, the sun just dissapearing over the horizon, the first stars barely visible. To hide and become a part of this twilight so that no one will see her doing nip.

Full of Anger, she crushes the butt of the joint into the ground, feeling sick from it more than anything, not to mention horrified that she would actually resort to this.

She doesn't even smoke, ever, this being the first and last time; and she doesn't even find the effects pleasant.

Trying desperately to get rid of the taste in her mouth and the smoky scent all over her, she coughs and spits, the burnt taste on her tongue making her gag as she finally gives up and wipes her mouth, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes.

The sky is slowly getting darker, the stars beginning to show themselves more brightly, and at the hopeful sight Lyplora dares to smile for the first time that day even as the tears fall. The cool evening air is so refreshing, it helps to clear her head as she sits and watches the stars for a few moments.

The dark sky seems to calm her anguish, replacing it with sadness and regret of what she was just doing.

Lyplora knew it was horrible, doing this to herself, but didn't care, just wanting to get it over with, and now it was done. And it was just as empty as she had expected.

The moon seems to reflect back in her teary, bright blue eyes, as she stares up at it and then looks down at herself again. There's nothing inside of her except confusion and remorse.

Slowly, she rises to her feet, knowing no amount of nip or anything else will erase these burdens. She'll have to live with them, her hurts and regrets, and this day she now can't erase... Misto, Orangelow, Macavity, catnip, death, it won't go away.

But she can live with it now, at least, face it and deal with it. Maybe she needed to be broken the way she was today, to realize this. Either way, Lyplora has one more regret, and that is wanting to numb herself and not face her problems.

She walks back home to her den, stronger now that she's knocked back straight shots of pain, and realized she doesn't need a cushion to dull the blow. She walks with strength and resolve in her eyes, through the dark junkyard, back to her love Misto, alone in the moonlight.

* * *

**Please review! I sat here and wrote this even though I have a bruise the size of an orange on my outer thigh, and sitting is a pain, literally! You see all I go through for yall?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Okay, I am so tired of writing all of this in first tense! I hope yall don't mind the fact that I'm suddenly changing it, in fact, I'm thinking of going back and making it all like this. Is that okay?**

**Please review, I know it's been a while sense I updated this or anything, I'm working again and I'm totally worn out after a long day of sterilizing lab equipment.**

* * *

Misto sat bolt upright in bed, the sharp sound of the kittens' mowling cutting through the quiet den like a blade. His eyes were as round as saucers and streaked with red from the shock of suddenly being woken up.

He panted for a few seconds, taking in the dark den and holding his chest as he looked back and fourth, trying to get his barings. Sighing as he and rubbed his temples wearily, he let out a low groan as he realized whichever kitten it was wouldn't go back to sleep on it's own.

Lyplora lay in bed next to him, still deep in a peaceful sleep. The rise and fall of her chest and the slight movements she made made one wonder what she saw when asleep, what she dreamed of.

The kittens never woke her at night, her deafness allowing her to sleep through their cries.

She was beautiful asleep, her head tilted slightly upward and her eyes that seemed to barely remain closed made her appear as though she were at peace, as if serenity radiated from her.

Although it was an allusion, she always looked this way when she slept, even during her darkest nightmares, she seemed tranquil.

Mistoffelees leaned over and gently touched Lyplora's face, bringing his fingers down her cheekbone until he traced the outline of her lips.

Slowly he leaned over more and gently kissed her, pulling back and sighing before leaning down and kissing her again and again until her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his.

Her eyes held a cold terror for a moment, and Misto could tell by her expression Lyplora had been having a nightmare, probably the one where he died; she always looked most peaceful during the worst nightmares.

Seeing him she gasped and grabbed onto his neck, stiffling a wimper as she realized it was just a dream and he was right there.

Slowly, she sat up and Misto gently pulled her into another kiss, which always seemed to relax her whenever she awoke from a nightmare.

As he pulled away, Lyplora turned her eyes in the direction of the kitten's basket, seeing them stirring inside.

The sight made her lower her eyes and let out a sigh, this was the one thing... having to be woken up when the kittens were screaming, not being able to tell on her own that her kittens needed her during the night.

This was the one thing that made being who she was hurt.

The tribe treated her as a hero and she had many friends; occasionally she would receive unthoughtful comments, some cats still just couldn't help being awkward around her, but she could live with that.

But having to be woken up when the kittens needed her, to her it was almost heart wrenching, as if she wasn't a good enough mother.

She slowly got up and walked over to the kitten basket with a tired look on her face. When she got there she looked into it and half smiled, it was just Demitri being a little fussy.

She picked up the squirming kitten and it begun to yowl even louder until it picked up the scent of its' mother, and Lyplora begun to walk back and forth while rocking the kitten.

Misto sat on the edge of the bed gripping his knees and watching, regreting waking Lyplora as he saw the look of sadness on her face.

It was such a hard thing for Lyplora that, sometimes, he would just get up and take care of the kittens and not wake her, but he knew this bothered her even more.

Lyplora paced back and fourth, rocking the kitten up and down in her arms, her jaw trembling as she tried to push all other thoughts to the back of her mind. She just wanted to focus on this kitten, not on the fact that someone else had to wake her when they needed her in the night.

So she gazed into her kitten's face, fresh innocence that we all once had clung to it, it's tiny features perfect, it's mews so needy of its mother...

Demitri slowly started to calm down, Lyplora holding the kitten close to her chest and feeling a gently purr rise up in the kitten's throat, bringing a smile to her face.

Looking down into the tiny kittens face, it was hard not to wonder about the future, about how she would tell them about all she had been through. How could she tell her kittens she had killed Macavity, more or less tell the kittens about Macavity at all, without frightening them?

As she thought this, Misto approached her and put a paw on her shoulder, and she looked up into his smiling eyes.

The moon shone through a crack in the window, lighting her tired eyes and smile, making her seem almost celestial.

He put his arms around her as she walked back to the basket and gently put the kitten in it, watching as little Demetri settled down with her siblings and went to sleep.

Lyplora lowered her eyes tired as Misto spun her around and looked at her, nodding as he realized just how much all of this exhausted her.

Soon they were back in bed, Lyplora curled up on her side, struggling to fight off sleep, to not have to deal with the nightmares.

Once Misto knew she was sleeping, he hesitently leaned over again, placing one paw gently on her lips as he lowered his head down to her cheek, leaving a shimmering kiss there... the kiss of an magical tom that would ward off nightmares and bring pleasant dreams.

* * *

**So whatch'all think? Is it decent? Like I said, it just got so tiring writing it in first tense, I think I'm going to undo that with the rest of the chapters.**


End file.
